


Calming Influence

by cheile (Cheile)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 Under Covers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of the moment, only she can temper the storm. "Under Covers" double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming Influence

**Author's note: 2013 seems to be my year of firsts as far as fanfic goes! (First seaQuest, now NCIS.) Hope you enjoy my first venture into Tiva! Concrit is welcome, but be nice, please.**   
  
**Legal B.S.: NCIS and all its canon elements are owned by CBS. I'm just one of the league of fans.**   
  
**Thanks to: Cam and Siri for beta goodness :)**

* * *

  
**Calming Influence**  
 **by Cheile**  
  
  
"How's that feel, huh?! Huh, big guy?!"  
  
It felt good to dish out a little beating of his own. Tony didn't even care that only his feet were free. Kicking the bastard was satisfying enough. It was a helpful distraction from the fact that his satisfaction would be short-lived; when the other assassin got Ziva back to their suite and realized she was bluffing about the mystery disc, it wouldn't be long before he would be back for him.  
  
He was so focused he didn't register the crack of the gun shot that broke the door lock and barely absorbed the voices behind him. But her hand on his shoulder gave him pause.  
  
"Enough, Tony. I think you made your point."  
  
He turned his head enough to see Ziva, drinking in the sight of her standing next to him in one piece. He barely registered the fact that Gibbs was behind her, too focused on allowing himself to be momentarily lost in her fathomless gaze. Her expression didn't change, but he felt the very subtle press where her hand lay on his shoulder and he knew that she understood.  
  
Unnerved by the sudden torrent of emotion overwhelming him, he finally tore his gaze away from Ziva's to look past her at Gibbs. "I want a divorce."  
  
Gibbs could only shake his head, but he was smiling.


End file.
